


По грибы...

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Mushrooms, Photographs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Хочешь присесть на мой гриб?
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	По грибы...

**Author's Note:**

> Джен-кинк на грибы и вольное обращение с ними.
> 
> — Это все ты виноват! «Съешь меня!» «Выпей меня!» Ну и куда теперь с таким результатом?  
> — А по-моему, очень даже ничего получилось...  
> — Ничего? Вот именно, ничего! Как его теперь искать, ты об этом подумал? А если он?.. А если его?..  
> — Ты преувеличиваешь. В конце концов, Старк — Железный человек.  
> — Сейчас он — железная муха!  
> — Нет. Мухи — мерзкие. А Старк...  
> — Какой?  
> — Мягкий. Милый. И, как вы там говорите, тискательный?  
> — Нет такого слова «тискательный».  
> — Если я так говорю, значит, есть. Кстати, по поводу есть: можем ещё попробовать грибы. Эти ваши подосиновики, подберезовики, поддубники...  
> — Поддубники? Это боровички, невежда, а никакие не поддубники!  
> — Берегись, женщина, многие умирали и за меньшее!  
> — Ну да, если лизать ножки у всех грибов, долго точно не проживешь.  
> — Я не лизал. Не у всех. И вообще, кто придумал эти дурацкие названия? Почему, Хель их всех укуси, этот — подберезовик? Я нашел его в кустах! Березу от кустов я могу отличить!  
> — Это радует.  
> — Женщина...  
> — Да уж не мужчина, слава богу. И у меня, дурное ты божество, между прочим, имя есть. Не сложное для запоминания.  
> — Сыроежка!  
> — Что-о-о?  
> — Нам точно нужна сыроежка!  
> — Нет, никаких сыроежек! Если уж брать — то белые грибы. Ну или лисички хотя бы. Так, в общем, ты ищи Тони, а я ищу грибы. Время!
> 
> ***
> 
> — Старк. Если ты еще хоть раз...  
> — Так, стоп. Это была не моя идея!  
> — Но она их так вкусно делает...  
> — Так и скажи ей это!  
> — Нет.  
> — Ну и дурак.  
> — Берегись, Старк...  
> — Да, да, да, многие умирали и за меньшее. Слышал уже. Раз сто. Или двести? ДЖАРВИС?  
> — С момента вашего знакомства мистер Лафейсон использовал это выражение триста двадцать пять раз, сэр. Двести три раза в отношении вас и сто двадцать два раза в отношении мисс Рашман.  
> — Догоняет. Черт. Так, я про что? А! Повторяешься, северный олень.  
> — Ладно, Старк, Один с тобой, но когда я говорил «присядь на мой гриб», имел в виду несколько иное...  
> — Вот это? Или, может, это?  
> — Норны! Старк, ты — угроза! Оружие массового поражения!  
> — Я надеялся на точечное попадание. Тебя и Нат мне более чем достаточно.  
> — Правда?  
> — Да, Локи. Так что расколдовывай меня по-быстрому, и мы с Наташей покажем тебе наконец небо в маслятах.  
> — И она?..  
> — Ага. Мы. Вместе.


End file.
